Lows and Highs
by Bravo Tango
Summary: This time, Nico is there for Umi. (Nico-NASTYH Universe)


**Hello and welcome to another addition to the Nico Nico Arrow Straight to your Heart universe.  
**

 **SO, let me be very clear: this piece will have scenes that will be similar to the episode. But I'm not going to copy what they say and do verbatim. I'm not too keen to watch the anime just for a short piece.**

 **Sit on your butt-cheeks and get ready for an emotional ride.**

"Blah" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] —Text

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

"Cheers!"

Seven plastic cups rise and touch corners as they celebrate; students are applying and the school is no longer in danger of being closed. After the toast, the girls chat and ate food.

Hanayo held the rice pot up as if she discovered treasure. "Everyone! The rice is ready."

Nico shook her head, _'You and your rice.'_ She stood up and looked at the scene before her. _'What a great day to be here.'_ But then she noticed two people missing. _'Where's Umi and Kotori?'_ She looks them to the side and sees them sitting there in a gloomy state. _'What the hell?'_ Just as she was about to step towards them, Umi stood up.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention? I have something to tell you." All activities cease and everyone turn to Umi. "This may be sudden, but Kotori is leaving the country to study abroad; she will be leaving in two weeks."

Murmured confusion broke out, "Eh?"

"Really?"

"What's going on?"

Kotori finally spoke up, "I've always wanted to design and make costumes. My mom knows a school official who offered me spot in a program and I accepted. I meant to tell you sooner, but..." Kotori trailed off.

Umi picks up where she left off, "She didn't want to break it to us when we were in high spirits." Her eyes flicked to Nico, showing some guilt. But Nico offered a small smile to assure her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Honoka slowly and shakily stood up. Nico was now hyper-aware of the leader. Honoka slowly walked towards Kotori while Nico quietly made her way to Umi. Everyone's attention was on Honoka which allows Nico to go unnoticed.

Umi spoke, "As I said there wasn't a great time to break the news."

"You knew about this."

Umi flinched, "I..." She looks to the side. Honoka kneels in front of Kotori.

Nico was by her side and held her hand, "You okay?"

Umi leaned closer to Nico, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this."

"It's alright; this was a sensitive topic between you girls." Nico leaned up and kissed her on the temple. "I trust you."

They were brought back to Kotori speaking, "...I was going to tell you after the show because I wanted your help on this choice, but you fell ill. I wanted to tell you everything. You were my first friend and you were always there for me." Kotori stood up, prompting Honoka to fall back. "Of course... Of course I wanted to tell you everything." Tears falling, she ran out of the room.

Honoka stood up, "Kotori."

Umi spoke once more, "She's been thinking about this for a long time." Even though Umi's voice was steady, Nico can feel her hand shaking. "Actually, I think that she doesn't want to go. She was always thinking about you, wondering what you would say. She didn't intend it this way, but please talk to her."

 _10 minutes later..._

The atmosphere was solemn and they cut the party early. Honoka went straight home in a daze, making it clear she wants to be alone. Nico and Umi volunteered to clean the room while the others dispose the food.

After a moment of silence, Nico spoke up, "That was some heavy stuff."

Umi sighed as she sweeps the floor. "I know, but I had to say it; Kotori wouldn't have said anything and it would've been too late."

"How do you feel about Kotori leaving?"

"If it's her choice, then I'll just respect her decision."

Before Nico could respond, the doors open and the girls walked in. Eli was the first to speak, "We should do something for Kotori..."

. . . . . . . . .

 _Rooftop_

"A live show?"

Eli nodded, "Uh huh, we wanted to do the live show with all of us before Kotori leaves."

Rin jumps up, "It's going to be a super big event nya~."

Nico grinds her fists on Rin's temple, "Calm yourself kitty."

"~Nyaaa~" Rin meowed and hissed. The girls laugh at their antics.

Umi notices Honoka still staring, "Are you okay?"

After moments of silence, Eli commented, "Let's lighten up, this will be last performance with all of us.

Honoka opened her mouth, "If I paid more attention around me, none of this would have happened."

Hanayo defended her, "No one could have seen this coming; it's not your fault."

"It's my fault this happened!"

Nico crossed her arms, "Well aren't you cocky; you got a big ego to think everything revolves around you."

"But—"

Eli was not having it, "It's unproductive and no one enjoys these kinds of talks."

Maki tries to soften the mood. "Let's aim for the next love live."

Honoka was still down, "What are we going to do after the contest."

Nico dropped her arms to her side, "What."

"We are already completed our goal in saving our school, so what's the point of competing? Besides, we'll never make it to the top anyway; we'll never reach A-RISE's level no matter how much we practice."

Nico clenches her hands and trembles, "Honoka, you better take that back or I will shove it back through your throat."

Silence.

"You little—" Nico charges forward, but Nozomi was able to get there in time and hold Nico.

"Nicocchi calm—" Nozomi widens her eyes; Nico is actually pushing her back. "Elichi, help." Eli came behind Nico and held her back.

"What the fuck Honoka?!" Nico struggles against her friends. "I joined because I thought you were serious about being an idol! I bet everything on Muse!" Nico glances at Umi, "I found hope!" She glares back at Honoka. "And you're going to give all of this up!? DAMN IT HONOKA!"

"I quit." Even though Honoka whispered that, it sounded like a thunderclap across the rooftop.

"...What?"

"I quit being a school idol." Honoka starts walking away. Everyone seemed too shocked to do anything.

Just as Honoka got close to the door, Umi grabbed her and slapped across her cheek. Hard.

There were tears at the corner of Umi's eyes. "I never knew you were that kind of person. Who the fuck are you?" Umi runs out of the door.

All of the anger in Nico dissipates and her eyes can't get any bigger; she has never heard Umi swear before. But she realizes she has important matters now. "Umi!" She shakes off Eli and Nozomi. "I'm good." She goes over to take her bag and Umi's. Just before she takes off, she takes in the sight before her.

Honoka was shocked and holding her red cheek. Rin, Hanayo, and Maki are frozen in place. She walks toward Eli and Nozomi. "Take care of this and..." Nico glances at Honoka, a spark of anger flare in her. "...Straighten her out."

Nico doesn't wait for their response and sped through the door; she has a girlfriend to catch.

. . . . . . . . .

 _'Fuck those stairs.'_ Nico panted as she got to the school entrance. She looks left and right, but there was no sign of the blunette. _'Shit.'_ Nico took out her phone and called Umi. After a couple of rings the line opens. "Umi—"

"Hello this is Umi and I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message—"

Nico growled and hanged up. She then thumbed out a text to her: [ Umi where are you? ]

[ Don't you dare ignore me. ]

[ Please call me. ]

Nico thought of another option; she looks through the contact list and pressed down.

"Oh hey Nico."

"Hey Ms— I mean Yori, is Umi home right now?"

"No? There's still school... Nico, what's going on?"

She chewed her lips; should she tell her? But time was running out and finding Umi was a priority. "Honoka said something extremely stupid and Umi slapped her."

Yori sighed, "It must have been about Kotori."

Nico was not miffed that Umi didn't talk to her about this situation. Not at all... Okay maybe a little bit. Pushing that aside, Nico asked, "Do you know anywhere Umi would be?"

"Hmm, there was a park where she would play with Kotori and Honoka when she was a kid."

"Can you tell me where?"

. . . . . . . . .

 _Park_

 _'Dead end huh.'_ There was no strand of blue hair at the park at all. Nico was starting to get tired; it feels like a mini-fire started in her legs and lungs. Now Nico is getting frustrated, _'Where the hell can she be? Wait... Maybe there? But why?'_ Taking a deep breath, Nico charges off at the one place Umi could be.

 _30 minutes later..._

 _'Ugggh.'_ Nico is standing at the base level of a trail which would lead up to an area that overlooks the city. The place where she cried her eyes out. _'Umi is going to kill me for not warming up.'_ Her legs shaky, Nico begins her way up. After several minutes of heavy breathing, the raven-haired reaches the top to see a bittersweet sight; the sun was on the horizon and a lone figure sitting on the bench.

Taking a deep breath, Nico drags her sore feet to Umi. As she got near, Umi turns to Nico. Her hazel eyes bloodshot and she would sniffle from time to time. "Nico."

"Hey Umi." Nico sits down behind the blunette and hugs her. Umi leans back and lets Nico's warmth wash over her. "How are you feeling?"

"I... I'm not feeling great; Kotori is leaving and I slapped Honoka.

Nico turned to the side and mumbled, "She kinda deserved that." She turns back to Umi, "I kinda wish you told me about this."

"I'm sor—"

"Oi, you have nothing to be sorry about. We all make choices and thought it was the right call. What matters is that we learn from them. We're in this together and that means we depend on each other."

Umi nods.

"I didn't get to ask before but do you really want Kotori to leave?"

"If it's her—"

"Umi."

"...No I don't want that; she's one of my best friends and it would hurt me to see her go."

"Then that's all you need. Call me nosy but I don't like to see the ones I care about hurt."

"What do we do now?"

"Now?" Nico thinks for a second, "For now we sit here and cool our heads; I'm still mad at Honoka. Then we will find a way to convince Kotori to stay."

"Thank you Nico."

"No problem." Then Nico had another thought. "You shocked me earlier 'cause that's the first time I saw you mad like that."

"Oh." Umi wiggles around. "I didn't like seeing you mad like that."

Nico hugged her tighter as she felt giddy that Umi did that for her. She pressed her mouth against the back of Umi's neck and laughed.

"Ah! Nico wait that tickles."

Nico laughed harder, "Nope. As your girlfriend it's my duty to give you lots of love."

"Ahahaha Nico stop; this is shameless."

And so they both laughed their hearts out as the sun goes down.

* * *

 **.  
**

 **And le fin**

 **Phew what ride this was. When I saw this scene, I thought: how would it play out in this universe? And so this piece has been spawned. Uggh, I still suck on writing out dialogue with multiple people in a scene.**

 **The reason why Umi's actions here are similar to the anime was because she didn't talk with Nico. If she would have talked to Nico, I'm pretty sure things would have gone down differently. Do keep in mind that that before Nico came into her life, Umi was the dependent one; she usually doesn't ask for advice.**

 **Not much tips for this story but there is one thing to bring up. Nico pushing Nozomi back.**  
 **Two reasons why I had Nozomi replace Maki:**  
 **1\. Nozomi is one Nico's best friends**  
 **2\. To showcase Nico's GAINZ**

 **She's been working with Umi and those muscles aren't there for show.**

 **Oh yeah, I will be trying out a new project for my next story so be on the lookout.**

 **And that's that.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
